


The my partner the gorilla affair

by Ceindreadh



Category: The Man From UNCLE - Fandom
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh





	The my partner the gorilla affair

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/fic), [humor](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/humor), [illya](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/illya), [mfu](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/mfu), [mfu fic](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/mfu%20fic), [napoleon](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/napoleon), [slash](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/slash), [the man from uncle](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/tag/the%20man%20from%20uncle)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic - The my partner the gorilla affair - The man from UNCLE**_  
Title - The My Partner the Gorilla Affair  
Genre - Slash  
Rating - PG-13

Napoleon glanced over at the passenger seat and tried to stifle a smile as he looked at the disgruntled gorilla that was sitting in it.

"It won't be so bad you know," he said. "All we have to do is stand around and keep an eye out for trouble. It's not as if Mr. Waverly is expecting anybody to raid this Halloween party, but when there's so many diplomats kids attending, he's just taking every precaution necessary."

The gorilla stared out the window, pointedly ignoring his words.

Napoleon tried again. "It's only going to be for a few hours. And then we're off duty for the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow." Still no reaction.

"If you behave, there could be a banana in it for you."

The gorilla turned to look at Napoleon with baleful blue eyes. "Very funny Napoleon," it said in a Russian accent. "But a single banana can not make up for this...this costume." He gestured at the hairy gorilla suit in disgust.

"Oh it's not so bad," said Napoleon, finally losing the battle with his smile. Taking one hand off the wheel, he stroked Illya's fur covered thigh. "Feels kind of nice."

"That's only on the outside," grumbled Illya. He pulled off the head of the costume to reveal a sweat soaked face. Damp blond hair was clinging to his forehead and he brushed it away impatiently. "I'm boiling in here. Why did it have to be a gorilla costume anyway," he grumbled.

"Because that was the only suitable costume left in stock," explained Napoleon patiently. "Any of the others would have shown your face, and pretty as it may be..." He reached out and gently caressed Illya's cheek, "...it's better to have at least one agent there who's incognito." Putting his hand back on the wheel, he deftly turned the car into the parking lot and switched off the ignition. Turning back to Illya, he put his hand on the Russian's neck and pulled him into a lingering kiss. "This is just a taste of what you'll be getting later."

"Mmm," said Illya. "I don't suppose I could scare all the children so the party will end all the sooner?"

Napoleon laughed, "I don't think Mr. Waverly would appreciate it!"

"What if I told you that because the costume was so heavy that I decided not to wear anything underneath it?" Illya said in his most seductive voice.

"You scare the kids, I'll grab the candy and we'll meet back here in ten minutes."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

The End 


End file.
